Alex Danvers Is No Superhero
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Alex Danvers never felt like much of a hero. She was just an ordinary girl.


**Disclaimer, I do not own Supergirl**

Alex is not a superhero. She never considered herself to be one. She didn't have super strength, or super speed. She couldn't bend the free will of others so they would do her bidding. She is as plain and average as they came. She had accepted her fate long ago.

Alex had always felt she was average. In fact, Alex had decided if she ever did have a super power, she would want it to be shape shifting. She just wanted to be able to fade into the background without anyone else noticing. Alex is no superhero and never liked being the focal point of anything. She was just never good at it. The thought of it made her nervous.

When Alex thought of Maggie Sawyer though, she thought of fire. She saw Maggie and Maggie saw her. Maggie the determined. Maggie, the one that seemed to see some worth in Alex. Maggie is the type of person to intervene when she felt something was wrong and injustice was happening, she wanted to help. Maggie is a hero. Maggie made Alex feel as though she was at the center of Maggie's attention. This made her nervous.

That's why Maggie was astonished when Alex admitted this fact to her. The fact Alex thought she is average. It had come up in casual conversation, it's not like Alex meant to discuss this topic. In fact, she often tried to stay away from and avoid it actually, because it would open old wounds by reminding her of where she fell short. It would bring to the surface the few memories she had of the times before the DEO took her in. Alex still went to AA meetings. It felt kind of silly at times, but it reminded her of where she had to go, and where she had been. She felt less alone.

"Danvers I don't want to hear you talking like that!" Maggie warned.

"Sawyer?"

"You are crazy!"

"Nothing is wrong with being average Sawyer, or even being second choice." Alex smiled but it was a little sadder than usual.

"Alex you save people all the time working for the DEO, SPECIAL AGENT DANVERS." Maggie smiled sweetly at Alex, emphasizing the words, and put her hand on Alex's. Alex was still reeling on how her name sounded coming from Maggie's lips. "Hell, even I save people just being a cop. Little old me." Maggie made her point by batting her eyelashes.

Alex thought this fact over and couldn't help the chuckle that left her mouth. Maggie is a hero.

"Ya know, the truth is Sawyer, Supergirl, now that's a hero. There are plenty of others out there, you included, but I just never considered myself one."

"Danvers you saved ME! If anything that makes you my hero. I know your girlfriend is great but… you are pretty fantastic too." Maggie stated.

This whole time Maggie had been leaning against her own bike. Maggie and Alex had come from grabbing a bite to eat at a diner a block away from Alex's apartment after a long case.

Maggie had brought her home, and Alex didn't know why she enjoyed hanging onto Maggie so much on the ride over. Why being so close to Maggie in this moment, Alex couldn't help but feel Maggie smelled of vanilla and coffee. They could've gone out to a bar like they had done before…but Alex really was trying to better herself. She had much more self-control now, but still. Maggie had this influence on Alex that made that made Alex unfocused.

Maggie was quiet for a while and they just looked at each other. Maggie felt that she had over stepped again by bringing up Alex's sexuality once more.

"Sorry Danvers, I-I didn't mean anything by it. I'm happy for you and Supergirl. When you came out I knew it was…" Maggie began to stumble over her words. Maggie never stumbled. Maggie wanted to say she knew Alex came out for her real superhero, Supergirl. In that moment Maggie herself felt less like a hero.

"Anyway I'm talking to much… I'll catch up with you later." Maggie turned back to her bike and grabbed her helmet of the seat and felt like kicking herself. Maggie admitted to herself she felt a little defeated.

Maggie thought she felt just as bad as when she found out her best friend from high-school came out as bisexual. Maggie realized then maybe, just maybe, her feelings ran a little deeper than she anticipated. Then her friend announced she got a boyfriend a week later. This new revelation of the new relationship after Maggie had brought her a dozen roses and admitted her feelings.

"Were not together you know…" Alex said right before Maggie had her helmet on and after Alex took a big breath. "Supergirl and I…we're close, but not like that."

Maggie felt all the air leave her body. Not it was her that couldn't breathe. Maggie stepped closer to Alex once more. She didn't want to be toyed with.

"Then why did you come out? Because you being brave like that must have been for a reason. I'd like to think coming out is pretty heroic too." Maggie asked in the most vulnerable and sincere way she knew how.

Alex couldn't help but want to roll her eyes because in reality she still didn't want to say it. She was still scared. She still couldn't really find her voice, even after telling Kara everything. Kara, her sister, who seemed to pity instead of support her. Pity was still better than judgment, so maybe they could work on it.

Alex also knew Maggie was not actually pushing. She could say she did not want to talk about it and they would call it a night. There would be no hard feelings. The world would go on and there would be another alien to catch tomorrow.

Still Maggie was standing so close to her. Maggie was making her frustrated in a way she never had been before. Maggie was making her senses fuzzy. Maggie was challenging her.

Alex took the bait. She grabbed Maggie by the jacket she was wearing and pulled her in to close the distance. Their lips met and Maggie walked them back toward her bike so she could lean against it.

Alex pulled away. "I don't want to be a rebound Maggie. I don't want to be second choice."

"Alex Danvers, you are so much more than that." Maggie responded and this time it was Maggie initiating the kiss that Alex smiled into.

The moon was full. Alex felt like she could fly. Alex felt like bullets couldn't hurt her anymore. She felt all her old scars didn't exist. Alex Danvers felt invincible. Alex Danvers thought, maybe, there was a possibility, she was a superhero after all.


End file.
